Promise
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: When they were children they made a promise that will bring them together. "If I become Pokemon Master first, you have to marry me." But, what if one of them forgets it? Or the other doesn't accomplish it? Fem!AshxGary AU
1. Rattata

The grass glistens with droplets of water from the morning dew. A purple rat crawled through the grass and the water fell onto his head. He shook it off and continued his way through the grass. Its tiny nose nudged the grass of its path. He followed a trail to a certain house on top of the hill. A fence was surrounding the land around the house, and inside of it was dozens of different types of pokemon.

A young boy opened the back door. He stepped out of the house, and slowly closed the door. Afterwards, he listened for any movement inside of the house. "Gramps still asleep," he uttered.

Pokemon surrounded him, as did the Rattata that entered the yard. Gary bent down and started petting the tiny animals. Eevee licked his hand as he rubbed her back. "You like that, don't you," Gary grinned. He picked the pokemon up, and she leaned against his small chest. "I bet Ash you. She's gonna squeal."

He laughed at his thoughts. Eevee struggled against his arms, trying to get comfortable in his grasp. Gary opened the door, and quickly locked it before a pokemon could escape.

The two walked to the lake; their meeting place. The water rippled from unseen pokemon underneath. Gary sat patiently by the river and dripped his fingers in the cold water. Eevee walked over to the edge and ducked her wet nose in it; drinking the fresh water. He chuckled once she came back up with her nose dripping wet.

"She's coming, just wait! You're going to like her," Gary smiled as he rubbed back her ears. "She's always making mistakes, and being a totally kluntz."

Eevee looked at him and tilted her head. She couldn't wait to see this girl that he has been mentioning. She meowed and grinned.

A small girl traveled from her house out to the hill. Green grass grew underneath the bright shiny sun; some even growing taller than the young girl. The slightly taller boy called her over, "Come here! I got something to show ya!"

She hopped from one foot to the other as she traveled over to him. She ended up tripping over her foot, and almost hitting the ground if it weren't for the pokemon. Eevee stopped her fall by jumping in front of her. Ash's hand quickly went to the ground and scratched her head, "Sorry!" She pushed herself up from the pokemon, and sat next to the animal.

"Good Eevee," Gary rubbed the small pokemon. He looked back at the girl, "Gramps just get her today, isn't she awesome? Thought that you would want to see her."

"Yeah~!" the girl nodded her head. She ended up petting the small pokemon as well, right behind her ears. "I can't wait to get my own! Get out of this town and see new places!"

"Challenge Pokemon Gyms and become a Pokemon Master," added Gary. A thought entered his head, and he glazed at Ash. "I'm going to get there before you, Ashy-girl!"

"You bet on it?" she questioned. "What about this, if I get there first, you got to...be my butler."

He chuckled, "Fine, but if I get there first, you have to marry me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Neither of the two had any clue what marriage was, nor did they care for the moment.

They ended up laughing and rolling over on their sides. Eevee stood between the two of them. Her head tilted to the side. The small pokemon had no clue what they were doing, but they were laughing so she jumped on top of Ash and started licking her face.

"Hah! Stop it!" she laughed so loudly. She twisted and turned her head, trying to stop the animal from licking her face.

Gary sat up and chuckled over at the display of the two playing. "Such a dork," he muttered.

Finally the laughing calmed down, and Ash sat back up on her butt. Eevee laid between the two as the sun set against the lake. The little pokemon snored as their hands gently brushed back her fur.

"Gary!" The Professor called from the lad. The old man glanced out of his front door. He yawned before rubbing the sleeping dust around his eyes.

"Oh shoots, he's awake." Gary quickly stood up, causing Eevee to open her eyes. "See ya tomorrow!" He grabbed the pokemon and ran up the hill.

"See ya!" Ash waved. She watched the boy as he left her. It wasn't long before she heard her own mother calling her. "Coming!"


	2. Skitty

Little flies lighted up the night sky. The two chased after them. Catching them in their small tiny hands and placing them in jars. The jars lined up Oak's house. The old man and her mother sat on the patio watching the two children play. The old man grinned and glanced at the mother, "Would you like some tea? I just got some of this fancy tea shipped here from Cerulean City."

Delia grinned, "I would love to try it."

Oak stood up from his chair, as did Delia, and entered the home. The two children didn't noticed the disappearance of their parental guardians until they were out of jars. Ash pouted and stared at the door, "I know we have some jars at my house…" she started to state.

Gary nodded and went over to the fence where Eevee was watching from. He pulled her out of the gate and turned back to Ash. "We can get the jars before they even noticed we left."

The black haired grinned. Her house was only three minutes away anyways, but if they went through the town instead… "We can get there faster by going following the road."

"Sounds like a plan."

Eevee was placed back on the ground and the two children eagerly started racing on the dirt path. The small pokemon tilted her head before following the two. Her paws hit the ground so fast that she was already ahead of Ash and Gary. Her full groom tail sways from one side to the other as she bounced on the road as if bragging.

They were already down the hill from Oak's house, and houses starting appearing from both sides. Fire files were even buzzing around the homes. Eevee followed after one of them hoping to do what the children did moments ago by catching the fire files. Her shout lifted as she followed a single one of them.

Gary and Ash looked at each other as Eevee started going off the road. "Wait! Eevee! Come back!" Gary grunted. If he lost this pokemon his grandfather will never allow him out of the house again. His small legs carried him closer to the furred pokemon.

The black haired girl was behind him. She was grinning in joy and couldn't stop giggling at the duo. And then slam. Ash hutched over and laughed at the display in front of her. Eevee and Gary ran into something, or someone.

"Ouch!" muttered an eleven year old. The girl was knocked over with her luggage all spread out around her. Gary landed on his back and Eevee was on her side. The small boy gotten up and shook his head. Once his eyes were opened, he looked at the elder girl and quickly helped her up.

"Sorry," he grumbled under his breath. Eevee held her head down.

The older girl was taller than him; he only came up past her stomach. Her long brown hair was stuck back in a ponytail. She looked back at all of her possessions spread out around the ground. By this time, Ash finally managed to breath and rejoined Gary and Eevee.

The elder girl sighed and hutched over as she grabbed her items. The brown haired boy started picking up her items as well. Ash only managed to pick up one item before the other two were finished. She handed it to the taller female, who nodded her head, "Thanks."

"Uh, yeah, welcome. Sorry about…running into you."

"It's okay," the girl nodded.

Ash stared at the brown haired girl, "I haven't seen you here before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, uh, I just came to visit someone, but I live in the next city over, Viridian City." The girl patted her skirt out before looking up and seen Eevee. "So cute!" she uttered as she leaned down to pet the furry pokemon.

"She's the cutest, but the strongest," Gary bragged. Ash nodded at that; but she bet there were other cute pokemon out there other than Eevee.

"She's as cute as my Skitty!"

"Skitty?" questioned Gary.

The girl looked up, "Never heard of Skitty? Well, I have a picture…somewhere…" She turned around and before taking something from her purse. She showed it to Ash and Gary. The picture was of her and a pink cat pokemon.

Gary nodded, but then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Sorry, but we have to go!"

The elder girl smiled, "See you two around!"

Oak smiled at the pretty young girl and even almost ran into something else. "Watch it!" Ash grunted before he could.

The duo managed to get the extra jars to Oak's house before getting noticed by Delia and Oak. The one thing that Oak did noticed was that Eevee was outside of the gate. "Gary…would you like to explain?"

"She wanted to catch fire files too."

…

Ash's face was flustered as she stomped away from her house. She went down to the stream hoping to catch Gary; not he was anywhere to be found. She huffed and threw a rock into the water. The water splashed back into her face and she fell back on the green skirt of her dress.

"Oh man!" she stormed.

She sat back on the grass and pulled strands of it; sprinkling it into the water. Grass hurts Water; something she learned from Gary. She waited; hoping to see the water get hurt, but it never did. She pulled a few more strands and tried again before finally leaving the stream.

She headed into the city where she saw the boy she was looking for.

Gary Oak.

Who was surrounded by other little girls. She pouted and squeezed through them to get to Gary. They argued at her entrance, "Hey! We were here first!" Each one of the girls moved in her way.

Gary snickered, "Let her through, girls. What is it, Ashy-girl?"

"I'm mad," she stated with a frown.

"That I got cheerleaders?" he pointed up and some girls started cheering his name. The girls had different colored clothing. Each adoring the brunet.

Her face grew redder. "I'm mad because of something else." Her eyebrows narrowed. She was so close to smacking the boy across his face. One word to describe the snotty boy would be Egomaniac.

"You can always join, Ashy. But you would be in the back," he pointed behind him to the group of girls. One of them screamed in delight.

"I don't want to join this! Jerk!" She huffed and puffed.

"Ouchies!" he laughed at her so called comeback. "Just because I got other friends then you? Huh?"

"Never mind. I don't even want to talk to you!" she stuck out her tongue. So much for getting his help. She just wanted to talk to him; to complain about the dress that her mother made her wear today. But Gary just acted like a total jerk to her. Right in front of his crowd of cheerleaders. She couldn't even see what they saw in him.

He's just a jerk.

Ash turned around and headed back to her house. The girl ended up walking once she gotten out of Gary's sight.

"Hahaha! Aw, little Ashy's all mad!" Gary started taunting. The cheerleaders joined in on his laughter.

"Such a Dweeb!"

Gary smirked, "She always has been like that. A girl like that is never going to change."

…

Ash slammed the door and ran up the steps. Delia stepped out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs, "Ash? Dear?"

The girl didn't say anything. Not when her best friend did something like that. She looked up from her bed. There lining the walls were pictures of Pokemon. Numerous pokemon she could encounter on her journey. "I can't wait to leave now," she stuck out her tongue. She held up one of her fingers, "Just one more year."

Ash sat up on her bed and looked down at her light green dress. She frowns and quickly undressed into a new set of clothes. She threw the green dress in the back of her closet; hopefully it stays. Above her head was a picture of Charmander. That was the pokemon she was hoping for. One that would burn off Gary's smug smile. She already knew it was going to be hard starting off with a fire type, but that was her choice out of the three.


	3. Caterpie

"Ahh! I'm late!" Ash grunted as she ran out of the front door. She ran into her mother, who was gardening. "Bye mom! Love you!" She waved and raced out of the gate.

Delia stood there shaking her head at Ash's carelessness. "And she's my daughter..."

The black haired girl raced through the city. People were already gathered around Oak's lab in wait for the new trainers. There were only three new trainers that came from this town, but there's been gossip about another soon-to-be trainer visiting to get their pokemon. Which meant that whoever got there first had the first pick of the trio.

Gary just got out of his grandfather's lab. Rotating on his finger was a pokeball with Squirtle. The girls around him cheered. "Gary! Gary!" the chanted over and over. Ever since he got in contact with one of them, they were his cheerleaders. He inclined his head where Ash's house was. 'Looks like Ashy not here. That moron probably slept in,' he thought. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ash was always a dweeb.

But her head finally appeared. She was running in her purple pj's. _'Of course she slept in,'_ he thought. But he was more focused on her girlish shape; this wasn't the flat chest tomboy from years ago.

Her breath was uneven with each stroke of her footing. Everyone in the crowd finally noticed the incoming girl, and turned to stare at her. Even Ash's mother was standing among them; who used a shortcut that her daughter forgotten about. Even from there, they could hear her repeated the starters names over and over again.

She ran past his group of cheerleaders that repeated "Gary! Gary! He's our man!" over and over again. Their voices was in sync from how many times they practice it. The crowd of girls were cluttered in front of the gate; right in her path of getting to Oak's home.

"Oh, excuse me!" As she came through them, she headbutted the boy. She backed up and glanced up.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" he smirked, "Well you must be Ash, better late than never, I guess! At least you get the chance to see me!"

"Gary?" she questioned as she stood up. She wiped her eyes off. Next time Pro Oak should do this in the afternoon.

"Mr. Gary to you," he stood up straightly. "Show some respect. I already gotten my pokemon, and you don't!"

"You got your first pokemon?" she questioned. Her mouth widen as she closed in closer. Unlike the other pokemon on Oak's farm behind his house, he kept the three starters hidden from the youngsters; waiting until the day that they could use them.

He took out his pokeball and spun it around his finger. "It's right inside of this." His cheerleaders began cheering once again.

Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, what did ya get?"

"None of your business! But, I got the best pokemon from Professor Oak!" he gave her a smug look as he held onto the pokeball.

She pouted and walked closer to him. "Aw, come on Gary don't be like that." She got up on her tippy toes since Gary was taller than her. She still had to look up to even met Gary's eyes.

His heartbeat started to fasten from the closeness with the girl, but he turned around quickly and looked at his cheerleaders that lined the crowd. This kept his heartbeat at a minimum level instead of pounding through his chest.

"Please!" she pouted.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he questioned, "Instead of wasting my time, Ashy-girl?"

That's when she remembered. "Yeah! I need my pokemon!" She turned away and ran into the lab.

Once she was out of his sight, he entered his car and the cheerleaders followed him. If they weren't so many people watching, he would faceplam himself. Ash wasn't a girl; at least not in is mindset. She was just that annoying kid who wouldn't leave his side; yet now she was turning into a girl. When he was a child, he always thought she was a boy, but now the answer was clear; she was a girl no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

Even just thinking about it almost gave him a headache. He glanced back at his cheerleaders, he didn't need her, there were plenty of girls here. The one in the driver seat leaned forward and stared at the red pokeball. He smirked and pressed on the gas pedal of his car. He was leaving the small town that used to comfort him and entering the forest; away from that girl. Right off the back he seen a bug pokemon. One of them slide in front of his car. A caterpie.

The pokemon wasn't powerful, but it would be a great to test out his new pokemon's strength; not that he was underestimating it. He already knew his pokemon was the strongest out there. His foot slowly let off the gas and he jumped out of his car. His girls gulped and cheered. He was determined that this match was his. The bug pokemon halted and shook in fear. It's round body parts slowly turned. Sweat dripped down the pokemon's face.

Caterpie was defeated in seconds.

...

A Growlith jumped from the bushes. Gary grabbed his pokedex from his pocket. The girls leaned in closer to watch their Gary. With a couple of buttons being pushed, the pokemon's picture appeared. "Just as I thought. Growlith." He gave a smug look as he sent out his starter pokemon. "Go Squirtle!"

Squirtle was sent out. "Squirtle! Squirt!" the pokemon used it's signature cry.

"Use water gun!" the brown haired boy commanded.

The wild Growlith glanced at last second and quickly leaped out of the way. He kneel to the ground and growled at the auburn haired boy. His tail rose and fire began to spark.

Squirtle waited for his master to give a second command. "Use bubbles!" Small pockets of air formed from his mouth that shoot forward at the Growlith. "Water always defeat fire," Gary smirked as he grabbed his pokeball; ready for capture. The Growlith was weak compared to his starter pokemon, but that was because of type disadvantage. If it were the other way around, then he would have to think quickly to make things end in his favor. Just like the other pokemon he encountered on his journey.

He pressed the white button on the middle of the ball. Gary flung his arm back and in a graceful movement, the ball was shot out of his hands and at the pokemon before him. The cheerleaders stopped talking and held their breaths. The ball moved from one side to the other as Growlith entered the ball and it closed.

It tilted two times before coming to a halt.

The girls held their breath and finally released their breathes once the ball stayed in place.

"Another one," Gary grinned in pride.

"Gary! Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, then no one can!" they cheered. It was their new chant they been using, and he has of yet to get tired of it. He just felt determined. It was his goal to capture and train the strongest team ever.

And he will.


	4. Geodude

Brock unleashed his Geodude onto the battling field. "A rock type gym leader...this calls for SQUIRTLE! I CHOSE YOU!" Gary threw his red and white pokeball onto the field. The button opened and white sparkles unleashed from it. His blue pokemon appeared, ready for battle from his visit with Nurse Joy.

"Don't think you have won yet because of type advantage, you are still just a rookie."

"And you're still talking," he stated back. He looked at his Squirtle; who was wondering if this time the trainers were the one doing the battling. "Squirt, use Bubbles! Attack him from all sides!"

"Geodude, dodge!"

The battle went on until Brock's next pokemon was called out. Onix. The rock snake was oversized; barely fitting inside of the gym. Children were on the upper level of the gym and watched with wide eyes as their older brother fought.

...

Ash walked inside of the city and wow in amazement. Everything looked different from her hometown. Pikachu peered out from behind her hat and screeched. "What's wrong with you?" the girl wondered out loud as she turned her head to look at the mouse pokemon.

Pikachu jumped from her shoulders and landed on the ground. He bolted away from his new master and hid in the trees. "Pikachu! Come back here!" She turned around and entered back through the forest. Other than Pikachu, she had two other pokemon; both were weak from the journey in route 2. Metapod was no help other than hardening his body. And her flying pokemon was weak with the numerous battles they gotten into with other pokemon trainers on the way there.

Ash rather fight battles herself than let one of her pokemon loose. Even though the two were newly acquainted, Pikachu was her starter pokemon. The others were already picked and she was left with this newly caught Pikachu; the only pokemon Oak had left. "Pikachu! Pika!"

She ran through the forest. Her eyes watched the trees; hoping for a flash of yellow. Instead, she gotten purple. Rattata jumped in front of her and screeched. The pokemon was ready for battle. It snapped it's mouth opened and stood its ground.

"I don't have tim-"

Rattata did not listen. The purple rat stayed in its place and waited for Ash to receive her pokemon; but the girl only tried to walk away. The rat raced across and halted her path. "No!"

It stayed.

She grunted and gave in. With one quick movement, she threw out her pokeball and Pidgey came flying out. She was flying lower than usually; closer to the ground and closer for an attack from Rattata. "Quick Attack!"

Her pokemon raced forward with her head first and hit the purple rat. "Gust!" The bird swooped around and flew five feet above the normal type pokemon. Her wings fluttered and the air around her began to stir up and knocked Rattata off his feet.

It was over.

"Come on!" Ash stated as she ran pass. "Pidgey, fly over head and look for Pikachu!" The bird pokemon followed her instructions and rose out of the trees. The two searched around the forest for their missing friend.

...

Gary cockily grinned over his new badge. It shined in his new blue case. It was only the first of many. He walked out of the gym and looked for his red car, but it was nowhere to be seen. Even though the car was his, the girls all had a key for it to keep it running for him. They must have left to get him something to celebrate.

He walked past a building and halted. It was a wanted poster for a pokemon. And the pokemon was no less than a Pikachu. "Must have came from Viridian Forest," he yawned, "Someone probably lost their pikachu."

At the bottom of the poster was a short paragraph. _'A hasty Pikachu has been on rampage throughout the city; taking the citizen's goods and ketchup (?). For whoever captures this wild pikachu will get a reward of $800. Report to Officer Jenny if suspect is seen.'_

The brunet continued his walk through the town.

...

The yellow mouse halted and hide behind a tree, but the bird already saw him. She retreated back to their master and in seconds, Ash was there. "There you are!" she cried out in joy. She flew over and tried to grab him in a lovely hug as tears of joy ran down her face, but Pika dodged her. "Wh- why did you do that?" she pouted as she stayed on the ground with her hands cross.

"Pika Pikaa!" the yellow mouse cried. He tried retreating back into the forest, but Pidgey stood in his way. The two of them surrounded him and Ash dog piled him. "I got you no-"

He used Thunder Stock.

Her whole body was fried with the attack and she fell over. Pikachu used this chance and escape from her grip. "I thought we are friends."

The yellow mouse halted and glanced around. He sighed, because it was true. The two created a bond after Oak gave him to her, but he wasn't going into that city. "Pik..ka..." he said with a gloomy tone full of regret.

"Come on Pika," she held out her hands and he, like always, ran back to her. He hopped on her shoulder and she rubbed his head. "Come on now! We got a badge to get!"

"Chaa!" Pikachu agreed.

And once again, they sat on the road to Pewter City.

The archway could be seen from miles back and Ash walked under it. "Pewter City. The first gy-"

"There you are!" An orange female grunted and trotted over there. "Do you know how long I have been waiting? One minute, you were right behind me, and the next you were gone! I checked the Pokemon Center and gym, and you weren't there. Now, I think it's too late to even battle the Pewter Gym Leader, Brock."

"Oh...It's that late?" She looked up at the sky and gasped when the moon was already overhead. "I didn't even noticed."

"Finally we can sleep indoors!" Misty cried out.

"I like sleeping outside," Ash urged. "Plus, it's only the Pokemon Center."

"You have to heal your pokemon before your battle with Brock, Ash. With how they are now, I don't think they will last for long."

"They aren't weak!"

"They aren't, but they are still hurt from getting here."

While they were talking, the two ended up heading inside of the Pokemon Center. Ash was in the middle of her sentence, when she froze and dropped her backpack on the ground.

Gary Oak.

He was standing in front of Nurse Joy's desk, handing her his pokeballs. He already had six pokeballs. A screen over her head lit up and showed all six of them and their conditions. Squirtle. Growlith. Rattata. Zubat. Spearow. Geodude.

She only had three pokemon. Pidgey. Pikachu. Metapod. Ash grunted. Gary was always one step in front of her, but he may have more pokemon, but she had stronger ones. Ones that will beat Brock.

"Huh? Ash? What's wrong?" Misty worried. She raised her hand and waved it in front of her face, but the girl stayed. "Pikachu, what's wrong with her?"

He shrugged and gave her a tiny shock.

It worked quite too well.

She fell onto the ground and yelped at Pikachu.

Gary turned around and chuckled. He couldn't believe Ashy-girl was already here. He thought she could get eaten up by caterpies in the forest by now. "Having a fun time, Ashy-girl?"

"You know him?" Misty pointed to Gary Oak. Right as she asked, a dozen of girls popped inside and surrounded the brunet. They cheered for his win and handed him prizes. "Fangirls? Just who is he?"

"Hey there!" Ash jumped to her feet and pointed to him. "A battle! Right now!"

"You probably don't even have any badges. Why should I battle a loser like you?"

"I-I'm on my way to get a badge! Tomorrow!"

"And by then, I will already be at the next gym."

"Come on, let's battle here and now!"

Nurse Joy came from behind and stared at the two kids. "There will be no battling inside! You both need to rest your pokemon!"

Gary could only chuckle as Ash lowered herself in defeat. "I was so close..." she uttered under her breath.

Her two friends looked at each other and sighed. They had no clue what was going on, and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Misty sighed once more and glanced at the almighty brunet. For some odd feeling, she really wanted to punch him in the face just from their first meeting; and it seems like Ash would too. Something was between the two, and the orange haired had no clue. "Come on, Ash. Nurse Joy's right."

"Gary, your pokemon will have to stay overnight. And little girl, I will need your pokemon, please."

Ash, still defeated, handed over her three pokeballs to the pink haired girl. "You only caught three? What a waste!" Gary crackled up in laughter and his cheerleaders joined with him.

"How many have you caught, huh?" Misty questioned.

"A lot more than that loser."

"That's mean! You just started this and she didn't even say anything to you!"

"It's our business, nothing for you to know about."

"Gary's a winner! He's our man! He's gonna win it all!" His cheerleaders cheered in the background. They weren't focus on the argument between Gary and Misty. For them, Gary already won, and that was final.

**I'm finally back in business! After lots of rewatching the series and talking with a friend, KarouUchiha, I have finally written this chapter. I have no plans of giving this up yet. **

**First off, yes, Gary gonna be more pervy (later on), and I'm not gonna focus on pokemon battles. If you have any ideas for this, PM or leave it in a review! Thanks for the support!**


	5. Jigglypuff

The sun rose over the small town, and the sunlight flowed through the windows. Ash yawned as light hit her eyelids, and she rolled over to the other side; facing the couch cushions. Nurse Joy entered the Pokemon Center lounge and placed the numerous pokeballs on the counter.

Tick.

Tick.

It was now opening time. She walked over to the couches and gazed at the sleeping trainers. Other than Misty and Ash, there were only three others who just began their journey. She tapped each one of them on their sleeping heads and knocked them awake. "It's morning," she whispered as they moaned.

When she gotten to the newest pokemon trainer, Ash ignored her, and quickly went back to sleep. "Five more minutes," she mumbled under her breath.

Misty, a little peeved she had to get up, smacked Ash across the back of her head. "If I'm getting up, so do you!"

"B-But Misty, the sun's not even out," she poked to the ceiling window.

"It's opening time for the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy claimed. She crossed her fingers below her waist and gazed above the tired Pokemon Trainer. "And I believe the gym is now opened, as well as your party members are healed."

She lifted her head up and grinned. "Come on! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash called out as she raced to the counter. Her pokemon balls were mixed in with the others setting in the pokemon. "Which ones are mine?"

"Three pokeballs. The one to the far right," Nurse Joy answered. The other three trainers came and stood by her side as they picked up their pokeballs.

"Let's go defeat the gym leader!" Ash declared as she raced out of the Pokemon Center.

"Ash! Wait! You're still in your nightgown!" Misty followed after her. The two raced out of the door, until Ash halted.

"Um, Misty," she started.

"What?"

"I'm in my nightgown..."

"That's what I've been telling to tell you!"

"You could have told me this earlier." She raced back into the Pokemon Center. There, sitting against teh couch, was her green backpack- which held her outfits.

"Go get dress, Dimwit," Misty moaned. She sat down on the couch and threw Ash's backpack at her.

Lost, Ash turned to Nurse Joy, "Where's a changing ro-"

"Down that hallway, first door to the right."

"Thanks!" She grinned and raced into the first down to the left. Men's bathroom. She entered a stall, and several people squealed.

"Wrong bathroom!" they remarked.

She retreated back to the hallway quickly, in fear of the men's might. "Sorry!" she pleaded.

"I said it was on the right," Nurse Joy's sweet voice filled the hallway.

"Y-Yeah, I know!" She didn't really know the difference between her left and right. She sighed before grabbing onto the other doorknob and opening it. It was indeed the changing room. She threw her backpack by the door and pulled out her outfit. Short jeans. White tank top. And an average blue jacket the covered her shoulders. She took off her red cap and laid it on top of her backpack as she started to change out of her night cloths.

...

Gary Oak entered the Pokemon Center. His cheerleaders stayed in his car while he came in to reclaim his pokemon. His eyes barely passed over the other trainers inside of the Pokemon Center, his main focus was only on his six shiny pokeballs that were set aside from the others. He knew imminently these were his; who else caught their whole party before the first pokemon gym? The other three trainers only had two or three. He already knows Ash only caught three by now, well one was given to her by his grandfather.

He smirked, "That hotel room was comfort at its finest, instead of sleeping on couches in this place. Who knows what been sleeping there."

"Isn't it the same in the hotel?" Misty snapped. She was very close to breaking a nail with this rich snotty brat. "You don't know what kind of pervert slept there before you."

"At least it's someo-"

"Here are your pokemon, and please leave," Nurse Joy stepped in front of Misty. "Pokemon Centers helps those in need. We are the only place that offers free service and overnight stays."

Gary turned and narrowed his eyes at the orange haired trainer. Other than Ash, there weren't many girls who talked back to him; other than older women, like Nurse Joy. "Is there a problem between me and you?"

Misty stood up on her toes and placed her fists on her hips. "Yes, there is. Now I know why Ash was like that yesterday."

"What? You're friends with that loser?"

"Loser?" She marched over there and gripped his shoulder, "What did you just say?"

"L. O. S. E. R. Loser."

"Go and apologize to her now!"

"Hey! You're lucky I don't hit girls."

"Sorry, but I do." She smacked him across the cheek.

"W-You!"

"Go apologize to her now."

"Why should I have to listen to you?"

Misty clicked her tongue, "Fine. I will just have to drag you there."

"You won't be dragging anybody. Fine, I will go." He shot up his arms and went back into the hallway. He groaned. Already, he didn't like this girl. Which was strange considering he had a harem of cheerleaders and other girls admired him. Now he knew why that Tomboy chose to travel with Ashy-girl; both were losers in his eyes. He gave a slight snicker before pushing the door opened.

Ash stood there with her shirt over her head; her bright blue bra was showing. She pulled it down over the top of her skirt and looked at the door. "Gary?! What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"I didn't want to come anyways," Gary commented. He retreated back into the hallway before Ash could slam the door onto his face. "Tell that tomgirl I came and apologize." And with that, he left.

Blue frills.

Tiny white bow in the middle.

Ash's bra.

He chilled and walked out through the Pokemon Center. Misty crossed her arms and waited for Gary to say something, but his mouth was shut. He opened the doors and left.

He saw Ash's skin.

He shook his head, and a drop of blood splashed on his hand. A nosebleed.

...

Ash grabbed her jacket, pulled it on, and her cap and hat before dashing out of the dressing room. She looked through the Pokemon Center for her childhood rival, but he was no where to be seen. "Gary...he was just here..."

"And he dashed out," Misty added.

Ash stood closely where only the two of them could heard. She was blushing, "H-He...saw me dressing."

"THAT IDIOT! LET ME GET HIM!"


	6. Pidgey

Ash stood in the doorway of the Pewter Gym. "Let's battle!" she shouted out. There was only silence. "Huh?" her eyes shifted around the room.

"I thought Nurse Joy say the Gym was opened..." Misty wondered out loud as she followed Ash into the huge building.

"Hello!? Is there a gym leader here?!" the black haired girl called out. She walked through the building, until a light shined down on a battle stage. A shadow appeared out of the door behind the stage and stood up.

"Excuse me, I was making breakfast!" Brock stated. He looked down around the stage, until he saw the two heads appear over it. 'Girls? Came to my gym?'

"That's cool! Let's battle now!" the Pokemon trainer climbed onto the stage. She reached around her belt for her pokeballs.

Brock grinned, "A beauty like yourself came to challenge me?"

"You're the gym leader, right?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I did come to challenge you." She shrugged her shoulders; oblivious to his charm. The orange haired placed her fists on her hips. Why did that girl have to be so innocent all of the time?! Even her reaction to that prick seeing her breasts was only a small blush.

"In that case..." Brock pulled out one of his pokeballs, "I chose you, Geodude!"

Ash tapped her finger on the three pokeballs. "Uh..." She glanced back at her yellow mouse, who stood outside of the white line.

"He's a rock type gym leader. Your Pikachu won't make much difference!" Misty highlighted the fact to her.

"Okay then..." she chose her other one, Pidgey.

...

Usually, when he heard the cheers of how awesome he was from his faithful cheerleaders, but now it only grind his gears. His mind was on the topic of his childhood friend with the echoes of his cheerleaders in the background.

Ash's boobs.

For only being ten, she only just started to grow them. 'I guess she isn't a boy after all...'

"Gary! Gary!" they cheered together.

He moaned. At least the second gym was close by. Then, he can ditch these girls and maybe try to get back into the game. If these cheerleaders couldn't help him, then maybe the three beauties of Cerulean City's Gym can.

Gary's car rolled into the city limits of Cerulean City when he saw a poster for a water ballet.

'So this is what they spend their spare time on...' he thought. His eyes gazed across the poster. Blonde, while the other two had unnatural hair colors, blue and pink. 'At least it's better that that Orange loon.' Even if they only met twice, he knew getting Misty on his side was going to be as hard as getting Ash; not that he wanted her on his side or something.

He itched his head while one of his cheerleaders glanced over his shoulder. "Isn't that the Sensational Sisters?" she asked in distaste.

The other cheerleaders had the same reaction. "What's wrong with them?"

Their eyes narrowed, and he knew questioning it would only earn a rant. "Never mind then. You guys can just do what you want. I can go in by myself." He shrugged while all of them dropped their shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"Don't get sucked into their evil charm!" One of them warned him before hopping out of the red car.

"Evil charm?" he repeated with a smirk. No one had greater charm than him.

"They stole Wendy's boyfriend last year, then broke up with him a week later!" one of them started to rant, but by now he didn't even care. His car rolled forward and soon they were out of sight. Maybe he shouldn't have even questioned them in the first place. He knew later, once they regrouped, he would hear the full story. Just the right way to cerebrate after defeating a gym leader; he frown.

"So this is the Cerulean Gym...or a giant fish tank."

...

Officer Jenny gasped as the yellow mouse sped past her. It was the same one from the poster. The blue haired woman hopped on her bike and grind the engine, before it hasty pulled out and followed the small mouse. "I got you this time!" she shouted out.

The yellow mouse glanced back, and his eyes widen when the police officer came into view. "PIKA!"

He sped faster down the sidewalk and darted left to right, but she was following closely behind. Bystanders jumped out of the way as she came through on her bike.

"Pik! Pi! Pika! Pipi!" Pikachu chanted. Sweat formed around his face as he tried to get her off his trail, but she was passionate about capturing him.

"You're not getting away again!" she declared.

A metal net stretched out and she tried to grab him. The edge of the net touched his yellow fur.

ZAP

"M-Maybe...that was a bad idea..." she confessed as her hair fizzed. She dropped the metal net onto the ground as she held onto her bike handles

"What are you doing with Pikachu?!" Ash's voice echoed through the alley. While Brock, the dark skinned boy, appeared out of the corner. He stood in their path, in danger of getting run over by Jenny's bike. The yellow mouse smiled and jumped onto Brock's shoulder; at least he could use Brock as a cushion.

Jenny wasn't so lucky.

She quickly sped her bike out of Brock's way and ran into the alley's wall. Her fizz hair slapped against the pavement as her bike fell into several parts. "I-I'm...okay.." she claimed as the world spun around her.

Ash rounded the corner and looked around. "Pikachu? You okay?" The hasty mouse smiled and jumped from Brock's shoulder onto Ash's hat. "Thanks for saving him!" Ash beamed at Brock, who fell to her angelic smile.

She glanced down at the police officer. "Is she alright?" Her gaze went back to the fallen gym leader and one of her eyebrows lifted, "Are you okay?"

"I-I saved Pikachu for you~!" Brock smiled.

"He looks okay," Ash shrugged and Pikachu agreed.


	7. Magikarp

The trio walked out of Pewter City, as one of them had watery eyes. He kept glancing back as if to see one of his siblings racing along the path, but they all stayed behind the gate waving him on.

After capturing Pikachu, it was found out Brock's dad was alive and well. He wanted his son to go out and experience the world farther than Pewter City. And Ash used this chance to get a new traveling comrade.

All three of them grinned as Ash looked down at her new badge. It shined in the sun and she couldn't help but allow a smile to form on her face. Her first badge. Only seven more to go until she could go onto the Elite Four and Champion!

_'Get out of this town and see new places! Challenge Pokemon Gyms and become a Pokemon Master.'_ Those words replayed in her head. The first sentence was her voice, but the other one was a boy's. Whose it belonged to, she had no clue. Whoever it was shared the same dreams as her. She wanted to see the world with her own eyes. And to become the very best like no one ever seen!

Not even Gary could insult her then.

Misty walked close to the grass; barely watching her path. Unlike the other two, she stopped grinning when she remembered their next location.

_"Hey, Dai-"_

_'Misty! Where have you been? Like, we are running out of those badges-thingies.'_

_"I've only been gone for a couple weeks, Violet!" Misty groaned at her elder sisters. The three of them stood side by side as they looked down at Misty's picture showing up on their wall. _

_'Well, like, what did you think would happen with all of these kids asking for them and stuff? Huh, Misty?' Daisy asked. _

_"Did..." she paused as color drained from her face, "You didn't just hand them away, did you?"_

_They didn't listen to her. 'So, like, when are you, like, coming home?' their third , Lily, asked._

She knew they were up to something as soon as the call ended, but she had no clue what. It seems no matter how hard she tried to get away from them, she ends up being pulled in. Misty left home for a reason. To get away from these glamorous sisters and show them that she much more than a tomboy. Much like Ash, she had a dream of becoming the World's Greatest Water Pokemon Trainer. That meant, she had to defeat all of the water trainers that came in her path.

Unlike the other two of the group, Brock's dream was to take care of his pokemon instead of battling them, to became a Pokemon Breeder. He was still wet-eyed when though his siblings were already far out of sight.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash suddenly shouted to the skies. Pikachu hopped up and cheered along with his trainer.

...

"Hey, I'm Gary Oak!" The boy in blue stepped inside of the gym. The three sisters barely glanced his way while they were setting up for an event to come.

It wasn't until Violet accidentally bumped into him, that they noticed he was here. The two fell onto the ground with an open jar sitting right next to them. Daisy gasped, "We're sorry!" Glitter sparkled all over his shirt. He tried looking down, but Violet was sitting on his lap.

Violet nodded her head at what her sister said, and lifted herself from on top of him. The blue haired girl stood in between with her other two sisters, with a light blush across her cheeks. She turned looking into one of the numerous mirrors to see if he hair was messy; it would be embarrassing to look bad in front of a guy. A pink haired girl raced over with a broom to quickly clean the mess.

All three of them stared down at him as he slowly lifted himself up. Unlike the others that entered their gym, he was hot and had charm that one knew from miles away. He wasn't one of those boys the girls often gotten, and easy to control. He tried wiping away the glitter all over his shirt, but it stayed nestled there.

"It's all my fault!" Violet squeaked. She hid her face behind her hands. In the mirror, she seen one of strand of her hair out of place, as well as glitter sparkled down her nose. She couldn't let this boy see that.

"We can clean it!" Lily added.

"It's fine," he gave them a small smile. "But, would one of you be the gym leader?"

"Oh, that?" Daisy questioned, "Like, we gotten beaten by these other two, and like, we stopped battling since our pokemon are tired and stuff."

"Plus, we have a show soon," Lily added.

"How am I suppose to get a badge?" His tone sounded like defeat, but none of his facial features shown it.

"We can give you one!" Violet glanced back at her sisters, "Right?"

"Without battling, or anything," Daisy added.

"So you are just giving it for free?" Gary repeated. He knew he had killer looks, but to just be given a badge was something new. Maybe his charm was just that good.

"Uh..." Lily opened her mouth and it stayed ajar. The other three glanced her way with a raised eyebrow. "We...don't have any more badges to give away..."

"Seriously?" Daisy questioned.

"Didn't you give out the last one?" Violet questioned her older sister, Daisy.

"I thought we had, like, more in the back or something."

Lily tucked a strand of her hair back, "Do you think that maybe our little loser has some on her?"

"As if that runt has anything we need..." Daisy sighed.

Gary waited until they came to a conclude, but it seemed like it may take hours. "Where do you get your badges?"

"Usually our lil' sis gets them...but she isn't around," Violet answered. Like the other two, they had no clue where Misty gotten them. They always did leave gym matters to her.

Daisy raised a finger to her lip, "I think I remember this one old guy in that one village."

"Oh, I think I know who you are talking about. That one village by the bay."

"Him? I thought the runt hated that old man."

Gary narrowed his eyes. He wasn't getting no information coming from these trio. "What village?" he interrupted their chat.

"Uh...what was the name again..." Daisy questioned out loud.

"Ki...uzco?" Lily sounded out.

"That's the old man's name!" Violet muttered. "And I thought it was Kinso or something."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Lily smiled.

"I remember now. It's Rifure Village." Daisy grinned in delight, "That's where we gotten our nails done that one time."

Gary nodded his head, but the three still seemed oblivious to him. They started a new conservation about where they gotten their nails down, and which place was best to do them done. This was why Gary always muted his cheerleaders out. They always talked about the simplistic of things as if they were the most important. Unlike Ashy-girl who only thought of battles. "I'll be going then."

"Don't leave!' Violet turned around and cried out.

"Yeah, like we have a show like, tomorrow morning. You should like come and see it." Daisy offered to him. She was looking away at the ceiling as if she just asked the boy to go on a date with her. At least, he would be watching them in their swimsuits while they shown off on their stage.

Lily tilted her head to the side, "You can even stay the night!" She smiled friendly at the boy.

"Actually. I'm in a hurry," he shrugged. He really wanted to get through this city as fast as possible, before that idiot shows her face again. Plus, he wanted to always be several feet ahead of her.

Lily and Violet pouted. While Daisy only sighed, "Well, sorry about that. It's that runt's fault for always being away..."

He smirked, "It's alright. I may come back." And with that he turned around and left the gym. He may haven't gotten his badge, but at he gotten his mind off of two 'jigglypuffs' from this morning. He walked out to his car. "I guess they haven't came back," he shrugged and started his car. Even if he was ten years old, he knew the ways of driving. He wasn't a professor grandson for nothing. "Guess I'll have to come back here anyways to pick them up."


	8. Spearow

His car rolled to a stop as he entered the village. The path was too slim for him to drive through, so he ended up jumping over the door, because it's cool, and walking. As soon as his foot stepped away from his car, he was surrounded by three pokemon. He sighed, maybe he should have just drove the trees down.

"You want a match? Then you got it!" he shouted as he unleashed three of his pokemon. Spearow, Rattata, and Growlithe. It was going to be a small battle since the other three pokemon he was facing was two Ekans and Nidoran.

He's been meaning to train Rattata; since he was one of the weaker one on his team.

"Sucker Punch! Flame Wheel! Aerial Ace!" He ordered his three pokemon. Rattata moved in and attacked a Ekans, who used screech. Spearow flew in the air and darted down at a Nidoran. While, Growlithe took down another Ekans in one hit. Out of the three, Gary had a slight favoritism to Growlithe and Squirtle; using those two more than the other four in his party and they showed it by being so over powered. Once again, he needed to train them more instead of just focusing on his main two.

"Hm...A nidoran..." Gary uttered. "Rattata! Pursuit!" He ordered his purple rat, and a beam appeared and knocked Ekans out. "Now, we only have one left," he smiled as he picked one of his pokeballs and threw it at Nidoran.

The pokeball leaned to one side then to the other as a red light flashed.

Nidoran didn't have any more fight left in her and soon the pokeball locked in place. "Another one for the team," Gary smiled. He didn't have much of a chance to spend with his new team member as the pokeball was zapped away into his grandfather's lab. Later, Gary will check on the stats to see if the pokemon is worth keeping or not, but for now he had other thoughts on his brain.

...

Gary walked up the hill and looked around for the so-called badge maker. He scratched his head, "All of these houses look the same." This gave him a slight reminder of Pallet Town, expect her knew all of the citizens by heart. A few of them even joined his cheerleader squad before he left the city.

A shadow hopped from one tree to the other.

"What? A pokemon?" he turned around and faced the tree in question. Instead of a pokemon cry, he heard a laugh. The shadow jumped down in front of him, "I'm sure as heck no pokemon, lad."

It was an old man with white beard on his chin. He wore an old vest that tied loosely together by few strings. The man had a hunched back and leaned with a cane. His hair was tied back in a ponytail with a bandana wrapped over his head. "Weren't you just tree-hopping?" Gary quizzical.

"Yup. You got a problem with that?" He raised one of his eyebrows at Gary and ended up grinning, "It's a great way to stay in shape!"

"But you cant barely walk!" Gary argued and pointed to the cane.

"I just made this cane this morning and I'm testing it out before I ship it." He lifted up the cane and pounded it on the ground one more time as he wore a crooked smile. He was missing one of his teeth. The cane wore no damage from whatever the old man has put it through, and it gleamed in the sun like a diamond. It was a fine cane with a Fearow's head on the hook of the cane; which was greatly detailed. "I don't want any complaints from them for ineffective products, you got that?"

"So...you're the artist?" Gary took a step back. He was suspecting someone younger, but that's what he got for coming to a village without cars or any devices of any kind. The old man nodded, "I'm Konzo."

"Yeah, I already know."

"What are you here, laddy?"

"Cascade badges," he shrugged his shoulders, "It's a favor for the Gym Leaders." He added before the Gramps could take him as a thief.

"So they sent a lad in their place," Konzo repeated as he started walking down a dirt path; which Gary presumed it was the path to his house or shop. He stopped in front of a farm house as he opened the door to led Gary inside. The brown haired boy did so and stood there looking at the old man, who made no attempt on going inside. "We will start in the morning."

"We?!" he repeated with enlarged eyes. "You said nothing about we!"

"How do you think I'm suppose to make so many badges by myself? Huh? I'm just an old man!"

"That's your job! I'm just here to get the badges!"

"That you will help make," the old man nodded his head and left Gary inside of the farmhouse. Gary stomped his feet on the ground and looked inside of the barn. On the ground floor was filled with hay and droppings from pokemon. Above, was bunkbeds.

But, Gary found a kiln in the back, away from all of the hay and wood. "So this is where the old man does his work...it shouldn't be that hard." He cracked his knuckles as he stood in front of the metal firepit.

A pokeball opened and Growlithe appeared. "I know I shouldn't call on you again...but use Ember here!" He pointed to inside of the kiln.

Growlithe nodded and obeyed as sparks flew and light the coal.

"That's good," he ordered the pokemon back instead. "Now...all I need is...like metal or something." He itch his mane one last time before gazing around the area. Other than the kiln, was a bucket of water, a stone workbench, and tools.

"Geodude!" He called out, as well as his other pokemon.

Konzo watched from the door as the lad went to work, which led to a failure. He chuckled at the boy's antics and closed the door once Gary finally given up doing it himself.

The brunet still didn't know why the hell he agreed to do this in the first place. Just over a stupid badge, which was given to him...and now he had to make it with that old man. He rather battle instead of doing pointless tasks; to show off his skills.

...

The next morning came, and Konzo appeared once more at the barn. "Wake up!" he ordered. Gary, stubbornly, raised from his bed. "A jog around the hill! Go!"

The two guys raced around the mountain, and somehow Konzo stayed in the lead. "HOW THE HECK ARE YOU AN OLD MAN?!" the brown haired boy shouted.

His house came into view, "It's not my fault you youngsters can't beat an old man!" Gary slowly came a stop and fell onto the ground.

"What's...next, Old man?" he asked while his head hit the grass.

"We're returning to your good ol' friend," he opened the door to the barn and lead Gary back to the kiln. "And this time, we're doing it right!"

...

"So this is Cerulean City?" Ash questioned as the trio walked into the city. All around them were citizens going from one place to the other with their friends. Girls window shopped with their girlfriends, or boyfriends. While some played in the playground. Parents were picking some of the children up as the sun lowered against the horizon. It took them a day and half to walk from Pewter City to here. If they had a car, it would have been faster.

"What a lively city," Brock stated with a blush and a smile. He was watching the girls who flaunted in front of the rows of mirrors. He couldn't exactly see their faces, but he already knew they were beauty from just watching them from behind.

The orange haired girl rolled her eyes at the new member of the group. She rushed forward from the three of them and didn't even look back. "I've somewhere to be," she stated and raced forward along the rows of shops.

"Wait! Are you going to the gym? I want to come along!" The black haired beauty called from behind her, but Misty was already out of sight. "Ah..." she pouted and Pikachu nudged her with his head.

Brock walked up from behind Ash and patted her shoulder, "She was sure in a rush. A boyfriend?" He shrugged when Ash glanced back at him with confused eyes, "Maybe?"

"I wonder what for," her shoulder slumps and her arms hit her sides. "Oh well. It's Misty for ya," she gave a small smile. Her hair brushed back and she looked at her yellow mouse pokemon, "Come on, Pikachu, we got a gym to beat!"

The two raced forward while Brock was still in his daze. His body shook as Ash was out of his sights. "Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted after the duo. It didn't take too long until he was running side by side with the black haired beauty.


	9. Zubat

Misty entered the gym and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Gary was surrounded by her beautiful, yet stupid, sisters. He handed them two boxes with shiny stones inside of them; from where she was standing, she couldn't tell they were gym badges. Not that she cared in the slightly. "You!" the orangette pointed at the jerk.

"Oh, it's you, Loudmouth," he shrugged his shoulders and placed the box in Lily's hands. He barely knew this girl other than she only knew how to shout and complain; his reasoning behind her nickname.

"Like, thank you a lot," Daisy smiled as she looked inside of the boxes. "Oh, and here's yours." She picked up the shiniest badge and placed it in his hand. She barely noticed that Misty arrived, as she was focused on Gary.

"For all of the hard work you did for us," Violet gave a small smile.

"Hard work?! AS IF THAT JERK DID A DAY OF HARD WORK IN HIS LIFE!"

Ash and Brock pushed the door opened and watched as the scene played out. "Why is Misty yelling at someone?" Brock asked with a tilt of his head.

"I dunno," she answered. The trio walked up from behind Misty and placed her hand on the orange haired's shoulders. "What's wrong, Mist?"

"Him! That jerk!"

Their heads turned to look at the direction she was pointing. "Oh, hey, Ashy-girl!" Gary smirked. His cheeks started to redden but he turned away in time; unlike Ash, who stood in place with an opened mouth as her face reddens. "I gotta go, so smell ya later, Loudmouth, Ashy-girl!" He pocketed his badge and ran to the door.

"Hey! Wait, Gary!" Ash called out as she stood in Gary's path. The brunet looked at the ground instead of Ash's face. The scenario at the Pokemon Center played out through their heads once more, which caused them both to blush even more than before. "I have something to tell you!"

"Give it to him!" Misty shouted. She was ready for Gary to get his own medicine.

"What did he, like, do to you?" Daisy and the other two sisters tried to defend the brunet boy. "He's like been doing your job. So you should be very very thankful to him!" Misty's color seemed to fade from her face as she gotten a lecture from her sisters. Brock, who had no clue what was going on, watched the three sisters while drool dripped from his mouth.

"You know what happened at the Pokemon Center?" The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was staring down at the ground as the scene played again and again before her eyes. She still couldn't believe her childhood rival, out of everyone, saw her in the middle of changing.

"Hey, Ash, I know you got things to say. But, here's the thing, I don't want to hear it so I'm leaving."

"Can you...forget about it then?" she requested. He looked up at her face and she was blushing badly; she almost looked like a magmar.

He wanted to get out of this place as quickly as he could, so he nodded; but of course, she wasn't looking at him. "Sure...but you owe me." Before he could give his price, his angry cheerleaders appeared.

"Where have you been?"

"Did they try to flirt with you? If they did, let me that them!"

Gary's head perked up with the distraction and left the Gym.

"Hey! You didn't even have a gym battle!" Misty shouted after Gary, but he already hopped into his car and kept up the badge in the air. His engine roared, and he was gone in seconds. "I hate that guy..."

"What guy?" Brock's voice questioned.

"You didn't even see him?! Stop looking at my sisters like that! And why did you give him a badge when he didn't even battle you?!" Misty ranted. Her nerves were ticked off to the bone, and no one could stop her anger now. And soon, it was Ash's turn to fret in front of the orange haired girl. "Ash, why didn't you kill him for seeing you naked?"

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" Her face reddens as everyone in the room looked at her.

"He-"

"Saw-"

"You-"

"NAKED?!"

Instead of turning redder, she ended up losing all of her colors. "I wasn't completely naked!" As soon as she said that, Brock fainted onto the ground. "He just asks my bra! That's all!"

"Can I see it too?" Brock asked with a smile.

"NO!" Misty and Ash shouted at the same time. While Misty took it to the next level by pinching Brock's ear and taking him to the other room for a lecture. As soon as she returned, Ash was surrounded by the three sisters. She was being dragged around by the three of them, and she couldn't even get a word in as they started planning out everything for her.

Misty stomped over to her sisters and glared. She couldn't even leave Ash alone for a minute or they were all on of her; her sisters and boys. "What are you doing with her?"

Ash turned around and smiled at the orange haired; never being happier to see the water trainer. Which was unusual for Ash. "Misty!"

Daisy took a step in front of Misty; blocking her view of the rookie Pokemon Trainer. "Well, since you haven't been doing your job. We thought, like, maybe this girl could take your place."

"I don't want it!" Ash growled from behind her, but the two sisters wrapped their arms around her. They weren't letting her escape any time soon.

"What do you mean, Daisy?" Misty snapped.

"Well, duh, our show. We like called you a few days ago yet you waited till like now to."

"Your show? I ran away to get away from it!"

"Now you are back."

While the two sisters were arguing, the other two started dragging Ash into the back room. "Help me!"

"But, I guess you can still be in the play." Daisy rolled her shoulder as if she was offering a gift to the younger sister and not another job.

"I don't want to!"

"So? We need mermaids. You and your friend, Amber."

"It's Ash."

"Yeah, Ashley. I know." She rolled her eyes and looked off into the distant. In the back room, Ash yelled out, "Give me back my clothes!" A vein popped in Misty's forehead. A hand tied around her wrist and dragged her into the back room. All of her memories from when she was a baby came racing forward as they surrounded her with hair curlers.

Ash had it worst as they went through the dresser looking for the best outfit for her. Her clothes were already thrown in the corner. "I just want a gym battle! Not a makeover!" She covered her exposed skin with her hands. Misty couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. It didn't look like she had a makeover before, yet alone having three craze girls doing it.

"We like stopped doing gym battles," Daisy placed her hair over her shoulders as she strapped the bra over Ash's chest. "So, if you want your gym badge, you like have to do this for us."

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO GO!" Misty shouted, but none of them listened to her pleads.

Lily went to the door and tilted her head to the side. She raised her finger to her lip, "Uh...there's a boy here...and I think he's like totally dying..."

"Kick him ou-" Daisy was interrupted by Ash and her pleads.

"Brock! Help us!" Ash shouted for help to the dark skinned man. Her pleads were unheard as Lily and some others left with Brock to another room. Daisy turned her over in front of a mirror and her jaw dropped. "No..." she uttered in dismay. She looked like a barbie much to her depression.

She was wearing silver seashells with a green tail. Daisy shook her head, "No...It looks too similar to Misty's outfit." Which was pink seashell bra with a greenish blue tail.

"What about...sea stars instead of seashells? I'm sure we have a few in the back we could use." The blue haired sister suggested as the hair curler came off of Misty's orange mane.

Daisy clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea, Violet!" Daisy said ecstatically. She went behind Ash and took of her seashell bra without even giving it a second thought.

"Misty...I don't like your sisters..." Ash muttered as she leaned over the makeup counter in exhaustion from all of the intense makeup business.

"...Me neither..."

Moments later Daisy came in with two gold-colored starfishes in both her hands. "Ash, were gonna have to put one of these on each of yo-"

"No!" Her eyes widen, "Stay away from me with those!" That was going a step too far for her. She backed away and ended up running into Violet and Misty. The hair curler dropped onto the ground and broke the moment it landed. The Pokemon Trainer mouth formed into a circle as a light blush appeared over her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Now you really owe us now." Evil aura rolled off of Daisy as she held up the two starfishes.

Ash gulped.

The blonde girl walked forward to Ash with the sea stars in each of her hands, "Now hold still," she stated. She laid them on top like a bra while Ash was blushing like crazy. "There! Perfect...except we need a new tail...that bra doesn't match at all with that tail."

"Hey! That's mine!" Violet uttered as she placed beads into Misty's hair. The orange haired girl had no problem getting into her outfit, unlike the soon to be Pokemon Master.

"Well it wasn't like I was saying it was ugly or anything. I just said it didn't match." Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

Lily opened the door and looked at her two arguing sisters. "You do know I have that purple tail we just ordered a few days ago..."

"That's brilliant!"

...

All of the girls placed themselves in his car with one in the front seat. "Is something wrong, Gary?" she blinked her eyes innocently at the brunet.

"Actually, I want you girls to go ahead."

All of their smiled disappeared as they were bummed out. "Why?" one of them pleaded with large blue eyes.

"I gotta train my pokemon somehow." He shrugged his shoulders as his car came to a stop. He hopped out over the door while the one in shotgun slide over and took control of the car for him. "There should be a lighthouse up ahead. Wait there and I should get there soon. It's about time I get back to training them."

"But its dark out," one of them pointed out as the moon roamed over the trees. "Plus it's like scary out here." Her teeth shook as her eyes darted around the shadows.

"Don't worry. I'm not Gary Oak for nothing." He smirked at them and half of the carload fainted right in front of him. It didn't take them much to fall under his charm after they started traveling with him. Even watching him sleep, which was creepy, made them faint whenever he snored. The girl, probably most mature out of the bunch, nodded to him and pressed on the gas pedal. "Don't forget to call!" she bellowed as they left him alone in the forest.

He reached for his pokeballs and took out Ratatta, Geodude and Nidoran; the newest addition. He had to replace Zubat on his party so this poison pokemon could come along. These were the weakest out of his party, while his starter, puppy and the bird were the highest. "Come on, you wimps, we gotta get you buffed."

Geodude nodded his rocky head and turned swiftly around, smacking Rattata's back as he did so. And within seconds, the two were in a ball of dust, with Geodude coming out on top. "Ge! Geo!" he grinned.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." he moaned. At least his newest addition seemed to be doing well as she watched from the side instead of joining the brawl.

A hoothoot echoed in the distance. Gary smirked as he had that pokemon as target for their training practice. "Come on, wimps!"

Geodude followed while Rattata stayed on the ground. The brunet rolled his eyes and picked up the small mouse creature; going against the rock pokemon was a wrong move. The pokemon was riddled with dirt patches and scratches; moments away from fainting. "Don't think you are getting out of training yet," the brunet stated. He didn't know where the closest Pokemon Center was, and he didn't want to bother wasting his potions. Maybe he should have switched Nidoran for Rattata instead of Zubat.

Gary carried the small mouse into the clearing where Hoothoot's cried gotten louder and louder. The small bird pokemon stood on a tree branch. "Flying type," the brunet uttered, "Geodude, go get him."

The bird came closer to the ground as he saw the rock pokemon coming. Gary laid down Ratatta on the ground and pointed to the other pokemon, "Now you will see how it's done."

Nidoran scattered to Gary's legs and he looked down at the purple creature, and glanced back where she came from. Between the two trees was a Venonat. He pulled out his pokedex and checked the information on the page, "Venonat isn't affected by poison..." the boy read aloud. He glanced back to his small mouse pokemon, "You may finally be in use for once."

Since it did seemed like Nidoran couldn't face a pokemon of the same typing.

"Sucker Punch!"


	10. Venonat

The two purple pokemon battled each other until Rattata took a step back. Scratches and bruises covered the small rodent. Gary's shoulders tensed as he stared at the wimp in front of him. "You can't be this weak already," he groaned in disappointment. He was a moment away from returning the rat back into its pokeball and bringing out Spearow; a pokemon who could actually do some damage instead of faint on the first attack.

Rattata, in return, stood his ground as the other pokemon whipped up its next attack.

"Call it quits," Gary tried to humored himself, "Or do you want to faint before we reach the next Pokecenter?"

The purple pokemon did not fret at his words. Instead, the rat charged forward with a Sucker Punch to the Venonat's fuzzy form. It absorbed the half of the blow with it fur, while the other half affected its health.

Gary glanced down to his other pokemon, Nidoran. The light blue pokemon stayed next to him, even though he captured her yesterday. She was timid in this new setting. Nidoran never entered the forest outside of her homeland so she stuck close to the only lead she had, Gary.

And his other pokemon joined him, Geodude. His duel with the Hoothoot ended in a victory. He thumped his chest with his rock fists as he cheered for his win, but his cheeriness disappeared when he saw the purple pokemon still battling with the bug. Poor thing could barely handle himself in the fight.

Yet, Rattata still stood there with his teeth glinting in the moonlight.

His shoulders slumped and slide his backpack over his shoulder and started digging something out. He really didn't want to resort to this, since getting these types of berries is harder than he first thought. An oran berry. "Hopefully you don't waste this," the brunet uttered under his breath as he handed the berry to the pokemon. Rattata looked at him, surprised, and nibbled on the berry. Imminently, the effects started to show. The scratches ad brusies cleared up on his body and he was ready to go once again. "Now, don't disappoint me."

A squeak came from the purple rat as he turned to face the Venonat once more.

Geodude just looked away. This couldn't end well for the rat.

Rattata bit down onto the bug pokemon, who squealed in pain and jerked away. The rat snarled back and attacked with pursuit. The fur on Venonat's body fizzed out and sent the bug hurling backwards.

"Hyper Fang. Finished him." Gary ordered.

Rattata charged forward as his teeth gleamed in dark intentions. He bite down on the bug pokemon.

And Venonat fainted.

The mouse pokemon took a step back and kneel his head to the ground. It shook from one side to the other. Geodude turned back, ready to shake the pokemon if he turned crazy. While Nidoran huddled closer to Gary's extended foot.

Light shined off the rat and onto the surrounding party. "Wh-?" Gary mumbled. Rattata's figure dis-formed and enlarge. Light glowed from his new shape and slowly faded away. Leaving them alone with a tanned-colored pokemon with sharp teeth. "Rattata?" Gary questioned as he took a step forward.

Bill cheered from the shadows, Nidoran glanced his way. "Bravo! Maleficent!" he complimented as if this was a performance. "I will always cherish this moment. It only happens so often, and with your Rattata, this was his only one."

"What? Who the heck are you?!"

"I am Bill, owner of the lighthouse on top of the hill. And what you have just witness was evolution. Your pokemon transformed into Raticate as it gained more experience from your battle. With this transformation, your Ratta-Raticate has advanced from his later form."

"This wimp actually did something worth something?" he pointed to the rat, who was clattering his new teeth together. The rock pokemon walked over to the new transformed pokemon, who took a nip out of him. And those two were already in another brawl with each other.

Bill shook his head at Gary's apparent discouragement of his pokemon. His eyes were closed as he gestured to himself and to the brown rat. "It counts on how the trainer trains his pokemon. From what I've witness in the shadows, it wasn't until you showed compassion for the small creature, that he felt he was good enough to advance himself. If you still think of him as a wimp, I could always take him off your hands."

"Gramps," Gary uttered into his advance copy of a pokedex. "Do you know a guy named Bill? He acts all important and stuff."

_"Bill as in the creator of the storage system?"_ Oak's voice answered back. _"Quite, yes, I do know of him. We were partnered together to find ways on exchanging pokemon without trainers having to travel back to my labs. I can tell you more when I get back to the labs, but it was quite an advan-"_

"So he's actually important? Man, and I was just about to knock him out as well."

"Hello? I'm right here, thank you very much." Bill sighed as Gary continued his phone call with his grandpa. He raised his hand to his forehead and looked at the sky, "Your companions entered my house above the hill, and asked me to reach you. Since they were getting scared without you there. I have no clue why they would be scared there. It's only me and a few science experiments. Maybe it's the new test subject I gotten. It has been smelling funny lately, but it shouldn't scare woman."

Gary flipped his pokedex closed and looked at the rambling boy who was pacing around in the clearing as he talked away about his lighthouse and sightings. Not that Gary cared in the slightest. "You can go back. Things just gotten interesting."

"The lighthouse has the perfect view of the lands. One night, I will bring a lady up there to shar-" he paused and looked back at the brunet, "Wait, may you repeat that?"

"Leave," he blinked and turned away, looking at the fainted bug pokemon.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Bill repeated, "Haven't you heard of the tales within this forest? On a full moon, which there is tonight, a giant monster will appear and travel through the trees in search of intruders. I, myself, rather stay within than be squeezed by such a horrible thing."

"Tell the girls I will be back in the morning then."

"Haven't you heard a single word I've said?!"

"Something about you scaring woman in a 10 mile radius."

Bill gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "I shall never say such a thing! Please do not think that badly of me. I'd only came here on the whims of your beautiful ladies, to keep them contain. And if you do not want to leave with me, I can only take matters within my own whims."

"What are you going t-"

A bulbasaur appeared and surrounded Gary with its tentacles. "Now I shall lead the way," Bill stated as he strolled forward.

"You bastard!" The pokemon trainer yelped.

"Oh, and before I forget," he turned to Gary's pokemon. "You three may return now."

Raticate and Nidoran followed Bill's order without hesitation, while Geodude stayed out and followed his master. Gary's eyes narrowed as he was dragged into the forest. So much for training. He picked up his pokedex once more, as if to call his grandpa to complain, but a message appeared on the screen. He pressed the button.

_'From: Gramps_

_Subject: Ashley'_

From that, Gary already thought of pressing the delete button, but instead, he clicked on the reattachment. It was a video his grandfather had taken while he was seated in the middle of an audience. The video played some more, with noises that clouded Bill's rambles. Next to him was Delia; why she was there, Gary had no clue, but the place they were at looked similar.

_Lights beamed out on the stage in front of them, and he heard a girl's voice. Daisy's. She was announcing a tale._

_And that's when Ash appeared. She was on top of a diving board as she gulped at the sight below her. Her legs were covered in smooth purple fabric; looking like a fish tail. While her upper body, mainly a certain section that he caught sight of a few days ago, was covered in gold starfishes. Violet came out from the shadows and pushed her over the edge of the board, and she flew through the air and landed in the water._

_In the water was the orange haired girl, who now had longer hair and a green tail. She danced with the other water pokemon, while Ashley was bobbing in the water by herself. She looked lost compared to the others in the water._

_He didn't know what the story, play or whatever it was called, was about, but he watched as Ash was taken by Squirtle's shell and flowed within the waves, like a dance. _

_"_A water ballet?" Gary thought absent-minded. It was what that gym was centered around, being the sisters' hobbies.

_Misty then disappeared into the shadows, while the water pokemon were left alone, scared and frighten. They finally swum to Ash, and the group dashed through the waves to Misty's end of the stage. The light followed Ash's movements until Misty came into view._

"That's the end?!" Gary grumbled as the lights came back on with Misty bowing the audience.

_Oak turned the camera back onto him and Delia, and the two looked into the lens. "Ashley's first performance! Isn't she so gifted already?" Delia smiled with her eyes closed._

"I wonder if she had her eyes closed the whole play..." The brunet commented.

"What was that?" Bill glanced back at his hostage.

"Nothing."

And with that, the video ended.

His finger lingered on the screen, as he was deciding on deleting this failed performance, or save it for later. He sighed and finally pressed save.


	11. Raichu

Bill waved them off. "Come back! And next time I shall have treats, as well as bigger rooms for each one of you~!"

"Gary...can we leave faster?" the brunette cheerleader asked him like she was pleading.

He blinked and looked at her. "Don't like that perv?"

"Course not. The only one we like is you, Gary!"

He grinned and pocketed a piece of paper into his pocket. He didn't know what it was for, but Bill gave it to him for being so rough in capturing him. Bill only say that he would need it later on; when, Gary didn't know.

...

Gary stood on the end of the stage. In front of him was Lt. Surge, who sent out his last pokemon. This was a pokemon battle for his gym badge, three pokemon against three. He was down to his last one as well, he retrieved Nidoran before she fainted. So it was all up to Geodude.

Lt. Surge sent out Raichu, his most prized pokemon, onto the battle field. "It's not over yet. It's just beginning!

Geodude flexed his awesome arms. For him, he thought this was nothing compared to the training he had with Gary. The brunet looked down at his ground/rock pokemon. This was his last chance to win.

"You're going down, little boy!" the gym leader shouted across the room. "Just because you brought out a ground type, Raichu here will only be tougher!"

"Geodude!" Gary shouted, "Smack Down!"

The rock pokemon rolled forward until he came to close distance with Raichu.

"Double Team! Now!"

Raichu transformed into multiple bodies; confusing the rock pokemon. He narrowed his eyes and observed each form. "Magnitude then!" The pokemon grinned as he took a hold of the ground. It started shaking. The forms that Raichu created disappeared as the ground shook underneath them.

Gary grabbed onto the wall as the whole building shook. Soon it calmed down with only one Raichu standing.

Lt. Surge shifted his shades over his hear. "Oh, last one! Never give up!" He shouted to his pokemon. Because he was facing a ground pokemon, all of his electric tricks would be immune; he only had one option left. "Quick Attack!"

"Dodge!"

Geodude was too late. The Raichu dashed across the playing field and crashed into him. He was thrown back against the wall. "Get back up on there!"

The pokemon followed his order and entered the field once more. His eyes narrowed as he glared intensely at the enemy pokemon. "Brick Break!"

"Double Team!"

Unlike last time, Geodude wasn't confused. He aimed forward at the origin one. The Raichu was punched backwards before he jumped out of Geodude's attack range. "Fling!" The rock pokemon leaped forward and grabbed onto Raichu's tail, flinging him across the stage. The pokemon slowly stood up, but he leaned from one side to the other. Gary used this chance to give another order, "Smack Down!"

Geodude leaped into the air.

"DODGE!"

He crashed downwards, right on top of the confused pokemon. Raichu was flatten under the rock pokemon. Gary smirked, "Good job."

Raichu closed his eyes.

The battle was finished.

Geodude flexed his arms into the air, "Ge! Ge!"

Lt. Surge returned Raichu into his pokeball and walked over to the brunet. "Aaargh! You are strong!" He handed out a badge, "Okay, kid. You get the Thunder Badge!"

Gary grinned as he took a hold of the badge. "My third one. Five away."

"After me, it's Erika," Surge commented.

"Celadon City?"

"Gotta get there by boat," he informed the trainer, "Unless ya want to take the long way through Saffron."

"Alright," he returned Geodude and started walking away. He patted the piece of paper in his pocket. Now it made sense, it was a ticket to the boat. "Thanks for the tips," he stated before opening the door.

"Come back soon and show me your progress, alright?"

He nodded.

"By then, I will be able to use my higher pokemon."

_'Higher?'_ Gary thought, _'Like higher leveled?'_

Surge already turned around. Gary closed the door before he was surrounded by his cheerleaders, as well as two members of Surge's team. They were all waiting outside until the battle finished. One of the members went through the door to rejoin Surge, while the other one stayed with his cheerleaders.

Another one to add to the harem.

...

Ash's eyes brighten as she shifted the badge between her fingers. "I hope I never see them again."

"Why? I think they were nice," Brock argued.

"Of course you would..." Misty uttered under her breath.

"They kept pulling on my hair and stuff. I don't know, never did like people touching my hair."

"Pikachu sits in your hair," he pointed out.

"Pikachu's alright though," she smiled as Pikachu lifted his head up and looked around.

"This is Saffron City," Brock informed the other two. "We will have to go through to get to the next Gym Leader."

The black haired girl lifted her eyebrow, "Why? What's here? No gym leader or something?"

Brock glanced at Misty. She should know about the secrets surrounding the city. But the girl only glanced up at him, waiting for him to answer. "The gym leader here...she doesn't take it easy for new trainers."

"Yeah? So?" she pumped her fist into the air, "I can defeat her!"

"Ash...I really don't think you should do that."

"Why not? Don't believe in me?"

He shook his head, he wasn't trying to hurt any feelings. "It's just...you should try the other two first. With them under your belt, you will be able to defeat Sabrina without a problem." He wanted to add, if you have a ghost on your team, but he decided this wasn't the right time.

"Maybe we should listen to him, Ash," Misty commented as she turned around to look at the other two. "Bill did give us ticket for the ship. So we should use it before it expires."

Ash finally gave in. "Alright then. I guess we can fight against her later then."

**That's a piece of a battle, the scenes between Ash and Gary will return shortly. Mostly, Ash met Bill after Gary left. So she's only half of a day behind him. I know S.S. Anne doesn't stop there, but figured this would get Ash and Gary together for a while.  
**


	12. Charmander

The two of them stood there on the ship, each with a ripped ticket. The cheerleaders gasped and crowded around Gary, while Misty took a step in front of Ash. It felt more like the battle of minions than the actual bosses.

Gary smirked, while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, and turned away from their eyes. "I knew something smelled on this ship." Firstly, he was always Gary Oak, no matter how many awkward moments between the two.

Instead of confronting him on his insult, she grabbed one of her pokeballs and gripped the metal shell. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"How many badges do you have?" His eyebrows came together. His hand slipped inside of his pocket, ready to show the girl his shiny medals.

"Two!" She returned his smirk as she pulled out her red case. Two shiny stones. One from Brock's Gym and the other from Misty's Gym. The one from Misty's Gym was the one he helped mold and form through endurance, annoyance, and a barking old man.

He gestured his arms out into a shrug and kept his eyes closed. "They don't count if you dig them out of the trash."

Ash held the badge case above her head and declared proudly, "I earned them with hardwork!"

Misty sweatdropped and turned to Brock. Before the redhead could even open her mouth, the blind man was already nodding in agreement. The most Ash has worked for a badge was dancing in the water. The other time was because of a mistake and Brock's forgiveness.

Gary did not believe a word she say and cocked his head as he pulled out his own badges. "We aren't even on the same level, Ashley-girl."

Ash's face reddens in anger. Gary always knew the right words to make her roar, and he loved pressing each and every one. "WE ARE GOING TO BATTLE! TONIGHT!"

He glanced back at his girls with a gleeful smile, "That's the strangest bed invitation I ever gotten." Yet he did not deny the request. Her eyes growled double in size and he stepped back, behind his crowd of girls. "Alright then, smell ya later!"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS, GARY!"

"If you actually do manage to beat me, I will have to rethink my whole life."

She angrily blushed at the brunet and stomped her foot in despite of him. A flashback of her old friend crossed her mind when he was out of sight. A small boy, in love with an Eevee, who played in the yards everyday. The one before her was only an egomaniac asshole. So making him rethink his whole life actually sounded like a good idea. She smirked.

"Get ready, Gary. Me and Pikachu are gonna make you eat those words."

…

Brock stood on the side of the room as the cheerleaders crossed in front of him. All varying in sizes, styles, and appearances, he couldn't help but envy the lad who picked out this ground. Drool started to form at the edges of his lips as the finally one walked away.

The orange haired girl tilted her head and looked around in the room for a certain pokemon trainer. She raised her eyebrow when she saw no sight of the girl. "Where is she?" Misty muttered irately.

He gave a small shake of his head and escaped his daydream. "Uh… I think I saw her on the deck earlier."

"Are you sure it was Ash, not some other girl?"

"I'm not blind, Misty. Last time I saw her, she was sorting something out. Seemed busied so I decided to leave her alone."

The girl nodded as she held onto her plate and seated herself at the table, with Brock sitting across from her. A thought crossed her mind, Brock probably left to hound down another girl, but it soon left her mind. Brock may be a mindless flirt, but he was still their friend. "We should at least bring her some dinner."

His lips formed into a smile. "Don't worry, I already made her a plate."

That was one thing Misty could always count on, his preparation. Even though this is only the start of their journey, to become the greatest, Brock has prepared most of their meals and always had potions in his bag whenever Butterfree gotten hurt. "This is supposed to be a cruise…yet she hasn't enjoyed any of it…"

"Gary has though," Brock gave a slight nod to Gary's direction. The boy crowded himself with beautiful girls and made a spectacle through the feast hall. He ordered several of the kitchen staff to serve his table excusably.

The brunet's eyes flickered to their meekly table and smirked.

Brock slowly shook his head and started eating again. "I do hope Ash's hard work will wipe his smirk off."

"Will she be able to though? She hasn't really faced a challenged."

"So you think Gary will be a challenged for Ash?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" She paused, "…Maybe it is. We know he's strong, he battled you and gotten the third badge, probably by battling as well. Unlike Ash, who only helped to get the two badges. He's been constantly progressing ever since, while Ash's progress has been so awkwardly…"

"It's only the start of her journey. If she doesn't beat him this time, there's always next time, Misty."

Misty slowly nodded. "Yeah…alright." She would rather see Gary's downfall sooner than later, but Ash spends most of her time on kindling friendships than power. She has only gotten two new additions, Charmander and Primeape, to her team, Pikachu, Butterfree, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto.

They had no clue what Gary had under his belt.

…

The two of them stood on different sides of the deck. Each with six pokeballs on their sides. Brock stood in the middle of the two of them with a cheering crowd behind him. He turned his head at both oppopents. "Six vs Six match. First one to defeat the other player's team is the winner. Anything else?" The dark skinned man only asked the second part without thinking one of them would add more onto it.

Gary took a step forward, "I got something."

They glanced his way.

"What about a bet to make this interesting. A trade off. Winner picks from the losing side team, and trades for one of their own."

"What do you think I want to do that?!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is something wrong with that?"

"They are my friends!"

"Man, and I would have thought you would have wanted one of my highly trained pokemon," he paused and with a click of his tongue, "Ashly-girl."

As soon as she heard that nickname, she gritted her teeth together. "Fine! Alright! Let's get this on!" Gary chuckled as if he knew this outcome was coming.

"Trade-off!" Brock glanced at the two of them again, "Agreed?" Ash, without hesitation, nodded. While Gary smirked and nodded his head, waiting for Brock to start the match already. The dark skinned name nodded and raised the flag once more. "One! Two! Three!...GO!"

Quickly, their hands dropped to their sides and grabbed a pokeball. Gary took a single second slower than Ash, as her pokemon, Charmander, was released. He smiled and pulled out his first pokeball.

Wartortle appeared on the field, across from Charmander. The deck was covered in sunset glow.

Brock announced to the crowd, who was now taking bets, "WARTORTLE AND CHARMANDER HAS ENTERED THE FIELD!"

"Wartortle?" Ash asked quizzical. Her hand slide into her pocket and pulled out Dex. The pokedex landed on the turtle pokemon and read aloud its information. "Squirtle's evolution then…"

"AQUA TAIL!"

"DODGE!"

**Something major happened to me two weeks ago, so I haven't been updating. But even before that, my updating has been few. Sorry for the wait!**


	13. Primeape

Charmander jumped to the side of the blast and charged forward without a command. Fire spit out of his mouth and it splashed onto Wartortle's skin.

"Bite!"

The water pokemon jerked around and bite Charmander right on the neck.

"Flamethrower! Again!"

Charmander flung him off of him and stood over him. A blast of flames came out of his mouth and right into Wartortle's. "Skullbash!" As soon as the fire went out, Charmander smashed his head against the other.

Gary gave a small smirk, "Lower Aqua Tail!" His pokemon's tail whipped under Charmander's feet and he fell backwards. "Return!" Wartortle's mouth opened as a beam started.

"Dodge!"

But it was too late, as soon as Charmander was trying to get onto his feet, Wartortle blasted the pokemon with the beam. The poor fire pokemon was spun back several places, behind the line of the area. Brock casted him an eye of concern and walked over a few feet to the pokemon. "Charmander is…"

"Come on, Charmander!" Ash squealed from her side of the battle field. She was about to walk through the small arena they created with tape, but he stirred. The orange pokemon lifted his body slowly from the ground and looked around, locating where his enemy was. Brock quickly took a step back as his flames grew larger.

"Ah, so he's hot-headed," Gary uttered. "Guess we got to cool him down, right, Wartortle?"

His companion nodded his small blue head.

"Water Pulse!"

Water rose from the outside of the ship, and started fielding up the lower deck. Those who were watching started backing away before they were drench in the sea waters. Misty's lips puckered out as she watched Gary's foul move. "Ash! Charmander's tail!"

The brunt girl only nodded, she was already on a lookout for any spots that Charmander can get to. The only thing that she could see was Brock. "Charmander! Get to Brock!"

And the hot-headed pokemon obeyed after noticing the rising water levels.

Gary narrowed his eyes and only gestured his hand in a sign of boredom, "You're no fun. Wartortle, halt. Tactic C, go."

The blue pokemon glared at the fire pokemon, and the water slowly drained out of the area. Once that was clear, Charmander returned to the ground, while Brock was trying to fan out his flaming hair.

Once the pokemon was onto the ground, Wartortle charged forward, swiped Charmander off his head with Aqua Tail, again and again to the point where he was flying in the air. His eyes closed. And finally, he admitted defeat. He transferred back into the pokeball, while Ash grunted her teeth.

"One down, five to go," Gary taunted with a smirk. "This time, you got the advantage, use it right, or less your 'friend' will end up like that Charmander."

Misty shook her head at Gary. Even if he was taunting them, he was still giving them somewhat of good advice. "Brock," she whispered into his ear, "What should she use?"

"Wartortle is a water type, and their common weakness is grass type, but she doesn't have one on her team. Pikachu is her best bet. Just like in her match with you."

Ash didn't hear one word they say. Instead of thinking about her choice, she hurried up and grabbed one of her balls. She threw it out into the field, and everyone waited to see which pokemon she picked. Bright light flashed, and out appeared a pokemon full of fur. There were a few claps from the crowd, while Brock and Misty only shook their heads. Primeape.

Which, by pokemon species, was nowhere near Pikachu.

"Why isn't she using Pikachu?!" Misty stomped her foot and her body slumped. From all of the days that she knew the runt, Pikachu was always Ash's first choice. Not a pokemon that they only captured a few days ago.

The black haired girl didn't notice her friends' reactions; she was too busy grinning from ear to ear. "Didn't expect that, did you?" She snickered at the look of Gary's expression.

He took a moment to collect him and observed the situation once more. "Yeah, I was surprise you are dumber than you look." He did give the girl a chance to think wisely, but instead she blew it. Even if it has been a few months since they left Pallet Town, it seems like Ash hasn't changed mentally-wise. She was still the same Ash he knew, even if she grew in other areas.

"Take that back!" She growled under her breath at the lad.

"Why should I? Isn't it the truth?" he mocked the girl, "I gave you a chance. You had the advantages to onesh-"

"Primeape, Mega Kick!"

Before Gary could finish his sentence, the ape pokemon charged forward at him. Not Wartortle, but him. Ash saw the mistake and tried to call him ff the attack, but Primpape was already in front og Gary, ready to slam his foot down onto the boy.

A light glowed from his pocket and merged in front of him. Nidoran. She went into attack position and poison sting the ape pokemon.

"STOP THE MATCH!" Brock called. "Halt! Fouls! Stop!"

Primpape's foot went down, clashing against her horn. Wartortle moved from behind Ash's pokemon, and gauntlet the pokemon sideways. The girl ran across the field, "Primeape! Back!" She held the pokeball in front of her, trying to recapture the raged-filled ape, but it was no use.

Gary backed away from the brawl taking place right in front of him. Nidoran was trying to protect him, one was trying to tear his face, while the last one was trying to pin Primeape down. It was chaos, and all that he could do was stand there. At least until Brock pushed him back, into his crowd of cheerleaders.

He sent out his Geodude, which took a hold of Primeape's arms, while Wartortle kept him down. Ash stood above them and pressed the button on her pokeball, returning Primeape finally.

As soon as that mad cow was out of the way, everyone just stared at each other. The cheerleaders stood him up, and he glanced around at everyone, before returning his pokemon back to their balls, as did Brock. The dark skinned man looked around and gave a finally sigh, "This match is over. A draw. Everyone can go back now."

The girl scratched the back of her neck and gazed at the ground. "Sorry about that… I didn't thin-"

"Course, you weren't thinking."

She gave a puff, and her bangs blew upwards. "Like I was saying, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Next time, just keep your pokemon under control, Ashy-girl." He turned and left her there.

"Next time?"


End file.
